


Speechless

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After a long night together, Ray decides to borrow one of Mick's shirts.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post about this like, an hour and a half ago and I had to write it.  
> The shoulder showing due to a big shirt thing is one of my many weaknesses.  
> (And yes, Anon, the next chapter of FKF is on its way very soon.)

Mick and Ray had yet another long night together, asking Gideon to soundproof their room and going multiple rounds. Mick rolled over, looking over at Ray, who was naked and messy. He looked like a renaissance painting; the way he was laying paired with the blanket tossed almost perfectly across his body, crossing through his legs and covering his ass perfectly. Course, that painting was also battered with bite marks and bruises, but really it just added interest.

 

He smiled. God, he was falling for him, wasn’t he? He shook his head and took a deep breath. He sat up carefully as to not stir Ray awake, standing up gently and stretching. He looked around their room, clothes tossed everywhere. He smiled, reaching down for his boxers and slipping them on and heading out the door without a shirt. He’d grown comfortable enough with the team to be doing this.

 

He headed down the hallway to the galley, where it was empty. Normally there was always someone there, but it was still really early, and everyone normally slept in after a mission. He decided he was gonna make coffee and have Gideon fabricate some breakfast for the two of them so he could eat with Ray in their room.

 

He began the brew (handmade, the way Ray likes it,) and quietly moved around the kitchen. Just then, he heard some slow footsteps creeping from the hallway. He didn’t bother to look to see who it was, because whoever it was can make their own breakfast, dammit.

 

“Mmm… Coffee.” Ray sighed, sauntering into the kitchen. Mick smiled, turning to him and pausing at the sight before him.

 

Ray had his boxers on-- but not just that. He had one of Mick’s shirts on as well; the flap buttons at the top undone to loosen it. It was hanging off one of his shoulders, which accented the marks that had been left there the night before. Mick started to breathe heavily, biting his lip at the sight of his partner. 

 

“Mick?” Ray looked legitimately worried at the fact that Mick was just staring; he normally always had something to say. Mick stalked carefully over to him, causing him to stand in place near the wall, frozen in confusion.

 

“You look so fuckin’ good.” He growled, pulling Ray’s hips against his, making him gasp and bite his lip as well. Mick took another deep breath before burying his head in Ray’s neck, kissing lightly and running his tongue over the marks that already existed.

 

“D-Damn, Mick.” He let out a punctuated breath at Mick’s forwardness as he backed up a bit. Mick followed his lead to lean against the wall, allowing Ray to slot his legs perfectly in between his partner’s, thrusting lazily. Mick pulled away from his neck, taking one of his hands from Ray’s hips and pulling against the shirt in for a wet, demanding kiss. Ray tiredly complied, opening his mouth and letting Mick in to do whatever he pleased. He growled, slipping his tongue into his partner’s open mouth and alternating that with his teeth which bit at Ray’s bottom lip. He pulled away again, looking back at Ray’s exposed shoulder.

 

He looked up at Ray with a smirk before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, sealing his lips around it and beginning to make a mark. Ray moaned at this motion, it obviously hurting, but in the best way. Mick was totally gonna leave a huge mark, and Ray was 100% okay with this.

 

When he pulled away, there was a wet patch of reddened/almost purple skin. He looked up at Ray who was panting quietly.

 

“I take it you want me to start wearing your shirts more often?” He smiled, making Mick nod and pull him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
